


Coin Laundry

by seollasido



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seollasido/pseuds/seollasido
Summary: Hyungwon lupa mencuci pakaiannya, sementara Minhyuk tidak mau pergi ke binatu di siang hari.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 11





	Coin Laundry

Jam menunjukkan angka 11 malam ketika Hyungwon selesai menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Dia menutup laptop dan bersiap tidur, namun gerakannya terhenti kala teringat besok adalah hari Rabu.

"Sial," umpat Hyungwon pelan. Dia lupa mencuci kemeja putih satu-satunya yang ia punya. Pantas saja sedari tadi ia merasa janggal, seolah ada hal penting yang diabaikannya. 

Mungkin Hyungwon tidak akan sepanik ini jika besok dia tidak perlu masuk kelas yang diajar oleh profesor terkemuka di kampusnya. Profesor tersebut memiliki banyak peraturan bagi mahasiswa, salah satunya adalah wajib mengenakan kemeja putih di setiap mata kuliahnya.

Hyungwon tidak suka memakai pakaian putih, makanya dia tidak membeli baju cadangan dan memilih untuk memakai kemeja yang sama di setiap hari Rabu.

Dia mengintip ke luar jendela guna melihat kios _self-service laundry_ yang berada tepat di seberang gedung apartemennya. Karena hampir tengah malam, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengantre di sana. Biasanya tempat itu ramai di siang hari, terutama di hari libur.

Suasana di luar cukup sepi, menyebabkan Hyungwon malas mengganti celana pendek dengan sesuatu yang lebih layak. Lagipula siapa yang mau memperhatikan penampilannya malam-malam?

Setelah meraih jaket untuk melapisi kaus tanpa lengannya, Hyungwon mengambil keranjang berisi pakaian kotor dan beranjak menuju pintu apartemen.

"Lupa nyuci baju lagi?" sapa salah satu petugas keamanan.

"Iya Pak," jawab Hyungwon singkat lantas berjalan melewati gerbang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia lupa mencuci kemeja putih. Dia memang membiarkan baju kotor menumpuk hingga dua atau tiga minggu, tak heran apabila satpam yang memiliki _shift_ jaga di Selasa malam hafal dengannya yang sering keluar untuk pergi ke binatu.

Sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju, netranya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang tampak kesulitan memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin koin.

Dulu Hyungwon juga sempat kesusahan. Alat penukar koin di sini sangat pemilih, benda itu tidak mau menerima uang yang rusak ataupun lecek sedikitpun.

"Coba diganti yang lain," celetuk Hyungwon.

"Tapi cuma segini duit yang aku bawa.." lirih orang tersebut tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari mesin di hadapannya.

Hyungwon mengeluarkan selembar uang, berniat membantu. "Permisi sebentar."

Tak lama berselang, sejumlah koin berhasil keluar dari mesin.

"Terima kasih."

Saat Hyungwon memberikan koin, barulah dia melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Penghuni baru?" tanya Hyungwon basa-basi.

"Bukan, udah setahun aku tinggal di daerah ini."

"Sebelumnya aku ga pernah liat kamu loh?"

Sebenarnya Hyungwon tidak mengetahui siapa-siapa di apartemennya, bahkan tiada satupun muka yang ia kenali. Dia mengatakan hal tersebut semata-mata untuk mengusir kecanggungan.

"Kita beberapa kali ketemu, dan kayaknya kamu ga nyadar."

"Oh?"

"Aku sering liat kamu hampir ketiduran di lift."

Mendadak muka Hyungwon terasa panas, ia tidak menyangka ada yang mendapati dirinya sedang mati-matian menahan kantuk ketika menaiki lift tiap berangkat kuliah pagi.

Demi menutupi rasa malu, Hyungwon menyodorkan tangan untuk mengajak berkenalan. "Chae Hyungwon, unit 1501."

"Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk, unit 1103."

" _Nice to meet you_ , Minhyuk."

"Ah iya," sahut Minhyuk yang teringat bahwa ia belum mengganti uang Hyungwon. "Ini uangnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama."

Sepersekian menit berikutnya, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing yaitu memasukkan baju dan celana ke dalam mesin cuci.

" _So_ , apa yang ngebuat kamu milih buat nyuci malam-malam? Padahal besok kuliah, ga ngantuk?" kata Minhyuk, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sekarang keduanya duduk bersebelahan di kursi panjang yang tersedia, menunggu pakaian mereka selesai dicuci.

"Kemeja yang besok harus aku pake belum dibersihin," jelas Hyungwon. "Kalau kamu?"

"Mesin cuci punyaku rusak," keluh Minhyuk. "Dari kemaren pengen ke sini, tapi rame mulu. Mana kalau siang-siang udaranya panas banget, aku nunggu malem biar sepi dan ga gerah."

Kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang. Ternyata Minhyuk merupakan teman satu angkatannya, walaupun beda jurusan. Hyungwon tidak menyangka dia cepat akrab dengan Minhyuk, biasanya ia mengalami kesulitan bergaul dengan orang yang belum lama dikenalnya.

Minhyuk sukses membuat Hyungwon merasa nyaman. Percakapan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Saking asyiknya mengobrol, tidak ada yang menyadari kini waktu menunjukkan angka 1 pagi, dan mesin cuci yang digunakan telah berhenti beroperasi sedari tadi.

"Kayaknya kita harus hang out kapan-kapan, di tempat yang lebih layak."

"Ide bagus," timpal Hyungwon sembari menaruh pakaiannya ke dalam mesin pengering.

* * *

Hyungwon menyodorkan dua lembar uang kepada penjaga kasir, lalu mengambil belanjaannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kembaliannya?" seru sang kasir yang sontak membuat Hyungwon berbalik seraya merutuki kebodohannya.

"Untung yang ngantre ga banyak, jadi ga malu-malu banget," ujar suara seseorang dari belakang Hyungwon.

"Eh, hai, Minhyuk?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingat namaku," canda Minhyuk dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

Hyungwon melangkah ke meja yang tersedia di pelataran _mini market_ dan duduk di salah satu kursi. "Mana mungkin aku lupa, kita ketemu tadi malem."

"Gimana kuliahnya? Kamu ga telat bangun kan gara-gara tadi malem ngobrol kelamaan?"

"Sebenernya kesiangan, syukur dosennya juga telat masuk kelas," ucap Hyungwon enteng. Dia membuka bungkus onigiri dan menawarkan kepada Minhyuk, yang dibalas laki-laki itu dengan gelengan kepala.

"Makan gituan tiap hari ga sehat loh."

"Tau dari mana aku suka makan ini?"

Minhyuk mengedikkan bahunya ke atas, "Aku pernah liat kamu makan depan _mini market_."

Hyungwon terkekeh lantas menatap lawan bicaranya. " _Wow_ , ga nyangka kamu merhatiin aku."

"Apaan sih," rutuk Minhyuk sambil melempar Hyungwon menggunakan kotak susu yang sudah kosong.

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan."

"Iya, iya," sahut Minhyuk yang memungut kembali bungkus bekas minumannya.

Selagi menunggu Hyungwon menghabiskan onigiri, Minhyuk mengecek ponsel. Tak lama kemudian, matanya berbinar karena melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kedai ramen di seberang pertigaan ada promo loh, ke sana yuk?"

Hyungwon menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Sekarang?"

"Promonya cuma hari ini."

"Tapi aku udah makan."

"Makan segitu emang kenyang?"

"Kenyang.."

Minhyuk bangkit dari kursi dan menarik tangan Hyungwon agar mengikutinya. "Palingan nanti laper lagi."

* * *

Beberapa minggu terakhir, Hyungwon selalu tidur larut malam lantaran mengerjakan tugas dari dosen yang seakan tidak habis-habis.

Setiap hari dia berusaha melawan kantuk dan memaksakan diri berangkat kuliah. Lama-lama penjaga cctv bisa hafal kebiasaan Hyungwon, yaitu berdiri di pojok dan menyandarkan kepala untuk mencuri waktu tidur meski hanya sebentar.

Saking mengantuknya, terkadang Hyungwon tidak memedulikan apabila penghuni lain masuk ke dalam lift. Seperti pagi ini, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Minhyuk. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang memindahkan kepalanya yang semula menempel pada dinding lift, menjadi bersandar di pundak seseorang.

Hyungwon mengerjapkan mata, dia menoleh dan mendapati Minhyuk yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maaf aku ngebangunin kamu ya?"

"Duh, malu banget," gerutu Hyungwon seraya menepuk pipinya pelan, berharap rasa kantuknya menghilang.

"Kamu kuliah jam berapa?" tanya Minhyuk saat mereka sampai di lobi. "Seandainya masih sempet, mau aku beliin kopi ga? Supaya ga ngantuk di kelas."

"Ga usah," Hyungwon mengibaskan tangannya, menolak tawaran Minhyuk dengan halus. "Kalau udah nyampe kampus pasti seger lagi."

"Oh iya, sekarang hari Selasa. Kamu udah nyuci kemeja putih?"

"H-hah?" Hyungwon mematung di tempatnya, menyebabkan Minhyuk ikut berhenti melangkah. "Sumpah, aku baru inget."

"Ntar malem aku juga mau nyuci," Minhyuk mengeratkan genggaman pada _strap_ tasnya, entah mengapa ia merasa gugup. " _I guess, see you later_?"

Minhyuk mengira Hyungwon akan mengerutkan dahi kebingungan atau menganggapnya aneh. Namun respons yang ia terima justru sebaliknya. " _Yeah, see you._ "

Sebelum Minhyuk hilang dari pandangan, Hyungwon memanggil namanya. "Minhyuk!"

"Ya?"

"Boleh minta nomer hp kamu?" intonasi suara Hyungwon terdengar begitu percaya diri, padahal jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. "Aku ga tau kamu pergi _laundry_ jam berapa. Mending kita janjian biar berangkat ke sana bareng?"

" _Sure_."

Tampaknya Minhyuk harus berterima kasih kepada mesin cucinya yang rusak. Karena akhirnya dia dapat mengenal Hyungwon, setelah berbulan-bulan memperhatikan pria itu secara diam-diam.

**Author's Note:**

> ini pertama kalinya nulis di ao3 wkwk semoga ga aneh ya.
> 
> maaf kalau ada typo, dan terima kasih sudah membaca. kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan, silakan tinggalkan komentar <3


End file.
